Some mobile platforms, such as ultrabooks, laptops, tablets, phones, and the like, connect to a network or another networked device through a network controller which may scan for available network access points or other networking devices. In some instances, multiple network connection options are available at any given time. For example, network access points may include networks such as 3G/4 G wireless wide area network (WWAN) in certain areas, and may include WiFi network access points in other areas. In some examples, a networked device connected by peer to peer networking such as WiFi, Bluetooth, WiGig may enable a mobile platform to connect directly to the networked device. In order to provide connectivity at any time, most of the mobile platforms continuously scan for network connections or for other networking devices that can be connected to by a peer to peer network.
In addition, some mobile platforms may maintain multiple network connections to enable continuous connectivity to a second network connection if a first network connection is lost. By maintaining multiple network connections, power consumption increases even if some of the network connections are relatively weak compared to others.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1, numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.